The purpose of this investigation was to study the synaptic organization in the tangential nucleus of the goldfish. The animals were perfused with aldehydes, post fixed in osmium tetroxide and prepared for electron microscope examination. These studies have demonstrated that the tangential nucleus consists of cells measuring 30-40 microns in diameter receiving complex innervation from eighth nerve fibers and boutons. Two types of synaptic contacts by the eighth nerve, terminal and en passant, were recognized. Three varieties of the terminal type were described: calyciform, trilobated and club endings. The three varieties of the terminal type, as well as the synapses en passant, showed gap junctions in their synaptic membrane complex. The morphological characteristics of these endings suggested electrical transmission. The boutons synapsing on the tangential cells were of two types: terminal and en passant. Three varieties of boutons terminaux were described. One of these was classified as a mixed synapse. The morphological characteristics of the synaptic vesicles of the other two varieties suggested that the boutons could be inhibitory or excitatory.